Tarzan
Biography Tarzan is the son of a British lord and lady who were marooned on the Atlantic coast of Africa by mutineers. When Tarzan was an infant, his mother died in childbirth, and his father was killed by Kerchak, leader of the ape tribe by whom Tarzan was adopted. Soon after his parents' death, Tarzan became a feral child, and his tribe of apes are known as the Mangani, Great Apes of a species unknown to science. Kala is his ape mother. There have been many story taking place during Tarzan's adolescence. Tarzan is his ape name; his English name is John Clayton, Viscount Greystoke (according to Burroughs in Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle; Earl of Greystoke in later less confirmed sources, notably the 1984 movie Greystoke). In fact, Burroughs's narrator in Tarzan of the Apes describes both Clayton and Greystoke as fictitious names – implying that, within the the world that Tarzan inhabits, he may have a different real name. As a 21 year-old young adult, Tarzan met a young American woman, Jane Porter. She, her father, and others of their party are marooned on the same coastal jungle area where Tarzan's human parents were twenty years earlier. When Jane returned to the United States, Tarzan left the jungle in search of her, his one true love. In The Return of Tarzan, Tarzan and Jane married. In later books he lives with her for a time in England. They have one son, Jack, who took the ape name Korak ("the Killer"). Tarzan and Jane also had a daughter named Charlotte Clayton only referred to. She may have changed her name to Ellie Gray. There is a theory that Modesty Blaise is the daughter of Tarzan and La of Opar. The two also have an adopted son who also acted as "Korak" John Drummond. Tarzan was contemptuous of what he saw as the hypocrisy of civilization, and he and Jane returned to Africa, making their home on an extensive estate that became a base for Tarzan's later adventures. As revealed in Tarzan's Quest, Tarzan, Jane, Tarzan's monkey friend Nkima, and their allies gained some of the Kavuru's pills that grant immortality to their consumer Clayton Family Tree The first known figure is Jesse Clayton, who with a woman named Arabella Howard had two children: John Sydney Clayton(Born 1835) and William Cecil Clayton I(Born 1836). William Cecil Clayton I first married Patricia Clarke Wildman. He had three children with Patricia Clarke Wildman. William Cecil Clayton II(born 1864), Amanda Eugenea Clayton(Born 1871), and James Clark Clayton(Born 1880). Patricia Clarke would pass away upon the childbirth of the later. William Cecil Clayton I later married Edith Appledore(born 1869), Duchess of Holdernesse in 1880. With Appledore he had one son, Arthur Clayton(1891). John Sydney Clayton rebelled against his father´s position as duke by turning to socialism, sometimes using the alias of Trefusis. He married Agatha Darcy (documented as Agatha Wylie sometimes, such is the case of George Bernard Shaw´s An Unsocial Socialist) and had one child, John Clayton, whom, much ironically, also rejected his father´s socialist views. John Sydney Clayton/Trefusis had once met Sherlock Holmes during the incident of the Hounds of Durbvervilles, while he was working as a cab driver. John Clayton married Alice Rutherford and had a child, who shared the name with his father. The whole family was onboard of a ship, where they were marooned by mutineers, before the ship was destroyed by a storm. Everyone assumed they were dead, thus allowing William Cecil Clayton I to take the title of Duke Greystoke. Unknown to anyone, John Clayton´s family was alive. Alice died in childbirth. The Mangani gorilla tribe, a more intelligent species of gorillas. John fended off the tribe from taking shelter in the family's self made treehouse with his revolver, leading to the Tribe's leader, Kerchak, killing him. Kerchak then left the bodies side by side. A female Mangani named Kala, stumbled into the treehouse and discovered the abandoned baby, whom she named Tarzan("White Skin") and rescued from a Jaguar named Sabor. Tarzan grew up among the apes. William Cecil Clayton I would later find out that the minister that had married him and Patricia Clarke Wildman, was a fraud, thus none of his children would be able to inherit the title. This lead William Cecil II to led a life of poaching while Amanda Eugenea would oversee the family´s industries. James Clarke still had hopes of inheriting the title, though such hopes would banish in 1891, when Edith Appledore gave birth to Arthur Clayton. James Clark (documented as James Wilder in Dr. John H. Watson´s The Adventure of the Priory School) attempted to kidnap Arthur to force William Cecil Clayton I to change his will, these plans were thwarted by Sherlock Holmes himself. James Clark later escaped to Australia. James Clark would be motivated from this event to devote his life and that of his son to fighting evil. He changed his name to Clark Savage Sr and married Arroxane Larson. They had a son, James Clark "Savage" Clayton(born 1901). James Clark went to great measures to see to it that his son was extraordinary, including tutoring under Sherlock Holmes and hiring Hugo Hercules to kill several beings that may have posed adversaries for him later in life. Back with Tarzan, during his childhood, he started displaying some amazing feats, as he uncovered the legend about a mysterious creature named the Zugor, it turning out to be just a grumpy aging ape that screamed to fend off predators. In his youth, around his teens, Tarzan battled and killed Sabor, leading to a jealous Kerchak (which for some reason Disney´s adaptation named him Tublat in the animated series, to challenge Tarzan. Tarzan was able to kill him with his father's knife, though he was wounded in the struggle. A few years later when Tarzan is 21 years of age, a new party is marooned on the coast, including 19 year old Jane Porter, the first white woman Tarzan had ever seen. Tarzan's cousin, William Cecil Clayton, unwitting usurper of the ape man's ancestral English estate, was also among the party. Tarzan spied on the newcomers, aids them in secret, and saves Jane from the perils of the jungle. Among the party was French naval officer Paul D'Arnot. While rescuing D'Arnot from the natives, a rescue ship recovered the castaways. D'Arnot taught Tarzan to speak French and offers to take Tarzan to the land of white men where he might connect with Jane again. On their journey, D'Arnot teaches him how to behave among white men. In the ensuing months, Tarzan eventually learns to speak English, as well. Tarzan frequently returned to the Jungle and the Apes, having difficulty simply abandoning his old life. He would find himself in confrontation with two of his own relatives. The first was his older cousin William Cecil Clayton II, who joined Jane and her father on one expedition, initially to study the apes but he actually planned to hunt them and bring some animals back with him to England. He was killed during a fight with Tarzan when he fell, while vines were trapped around his neck resulting in an accidental hanging. Clayton's younger sister, Amanda Eugenea Clayton, believed her brother had been murdered by Tarzan and orchestrated a scheme to kill him in revenge. When Tarzan saved her despite being on the verge of death from a poison she had drugged him with, she realized Tarzan did not kill her brother and apologized. Tarzan forgave her. Tarzan would eventually marry Jane Porter. Their son was named John Clayton but took the Ape name of "Korak". Around the first world war, James Clarke Clayton Jr, now known as "Doc Savage" broke out of Camp Loki during the First World War and became an adventurer with five assistants, though he would not begin his adventures officially until the 1930's. His adventures would continue until he was trapped in the Phantom Zone in the 1950's. Category:Characters Category:Heroes